Massimiliano Alto
Il doppiatore è la voce italiana di Charlie in Lost. Biografia Nato a Roma il 25 marzo 1973, Massimiliano Alto si occupa anche, assieme a Carlo Cosolo, Gioacchino Maniscalco, Massimo Rossi e Daniela Nardini della direzione del doppiaggio del telefilm. Figlio del doppiatore Luciano Alto e dell'attrice Ughetta Lanari, nipote di Beatrice Margiotti, tra le sue principali interpretazioni ci sono Sean Astin nel ruolo di Sam nella trilogia de "Il Signore degli Anelli" di Peter Jackson e "Aladdin" nell'omonimo film prodotto dalla Walt Disney Pictures. Ha doppiato anche numerosi cartoni animati giapponesi: da Ranma (Ranma 1/2) a Kaworu Nagisa ''(Neon Genesis Evangelion) fino ad ''Inuyasha (Inuyasha, epp. 1~26) in cui canta anche la cover della sigla di apertura I Want To Change The World, apparendo nei credit come Max Alto. Tra gli attori doppiati Gael García Bernal, Diego Luna, River Phoenix, Jeremy Davies, Seann William Scott, Kal Penn e il rapper Eminem in 8 mile di Curtis Hanson. Ma Alto non è solo doppiatore: oltre ad aver prestato le voci a moltissimi personaggi televisivi e cinematografici infatti è anche un musicista. Con la sua band, i Web nel 1997 ha vinto il premio come migliori esordienti al Festival Sanremo Rock. Il gruppo si è successivamente chiamato Son, e in seguito Emily, ma dal 2003 Massimiliano Alto segue progetti solisti. Doppiaggio Film *'Sean Astin' in "Il signore degli anelli - La compagnia dell'anello", "Il Signore degli Anelli: Le due torri" e "Il Signore degli Anelli: Il ritorno del re" (Sam) *'Gael García Bernal' in "Amores perros" (Octavio), "I diari della motocicletta" (Ernesto "Che" Guevara) *'Diego Luna' in "Y tu mamá también" (Tenoch Iturbide), "The Terminal" (Enrique Cruz) *'Jeremy Davies' in "The Million Dollar Hotel" (Tom Tom), "Dogville" (Bill Henson) *'Justin Bartha' in "Il mistero dei Templari - National Treasure" e "Il mistero delle pagine perdute - National Treasure" (Riley Poole) *'Simon Rex' in "Scary Movie 3 - Una risata vi seppellirà" e "Scary Movie 4" (George) *'Clayton Watson' in "Matrix Reloaded" e "Matrix Revolutions" (Kid) *'Casey Affleck' in "L'assassinio di Jesse James per mano del codardo Robert Ford" (Robert Ford) *'Seann' William Scott in "Hazzard" (Bo Duke) *'Eminem' in "8 Mile" (Jimmy) *'Gregory Sporleder' in "Black Hawk Down" (Serg. Scott Galentine) *'Kal Penn' in "Il destino nel nome - The Namesake" (Gogol Ganguli) *'River Phoenix' in "Stand by me - Ricordo di un'estate" (Chris Chambers) *'Emile Hirsch' in "Alpha Dog" (Johnny Truelove) *'James Franco' in "Sonny" (Sonny Phillips) *'Jon Abrahams' in "Ti presento i miei" (Denny Byrnes) *'Michael Rosenbaum' in "Sorority Boys" (Adam / Adina) *'Josh Zuckerman' in "Natale in affitto" (Brian Valco) *'Nick Stahl' in "Sin City" (Roark Jr. / Bastardo Giallo) '' *'Jeremy London''' in "Generazione X" (T.S. Quint) *'Vincent Kartheiser' in "Delitto + castigo a Suburbia" (Vincent) *'Philip Winchester' in "Thunderbirds" (Scott Tracy) *'Mark Ruffalo' in "La mia vita senza me" (Lee) *'Alex Frost' in "Elephant" (Alex) *'Jason Bateman' in "Palle al balzo - Dodgeball" (Pepper Brooks) *'Bonz Malone' in "Shaft" (2000) (Malik) *'Gregory Smith' in "Gli ultimi fuorilegge" (Jim Younger) '' *'Adam Pascal''' in "School of Rock" (Theo) *'Peter Facinelli' in "The big Kahuna" (Bob Walker) *'Philip Seymour Hoffman' in "Scent of a woman - Profumo di donna" (George Willis Jr.) *'Frank Whaley' in "Nome in codice: Broken Arrow" (Giles Prentice) *'Stephen Dorff' in "Shadowboxer" (Clayton) *'Matthew Noah Word' in "Scoprendo Forrester" (John Hartwell) '' *'Jack White''' in "Ritorno a Cold Mountain" (Georgia) *'Richard Vohl' in "Crossroads - Le strade della vita" (Dylan) *'Fredro Starr' in "Save the last dance" (Malakai) *'Juan Diego Botto' in "Danza di sangue - The dancer upstairs" (Serg. Sucre) *'Stathis Papadopoulos' in "Città nuda" (Sasha) *'Pavel Liska' in "Una cosa chiamata felicità" (Tonik) *'Zaki Boulenafed' in "Rachida" (Khaled) '' Film d'animazione *'Red cucciolo''' in "Red e Toby nemiciamici" *'Johnny' in "Il vento dell'Amnesia" *'Aladdin' in "Aladdin", "Il ritorno di Jafar", "Aladdin e il re dei ladri" *'Garrett' in "La spada magica - Alla ricerca di Camelot" *'Porky Pig' in "Bugs Bunny & Road Runner Movie (Super Bunny in orbita)", "Looney Tunes: Back in Action" *'Hyp' in "Alla ricerca della valle incantata III" *'Davey, parte cantata' in "Otto notti di follie" *'Principe Chululongkorn' in "Il Re ed io" *'Tentomon' in "Digimon, il film" *'Kom' in "Scimmie come noi" *'Kuzco' in "Il bianco Natale di Topolino" *'Charlie' in "Monsters & Co." *'Buck' in "Mucche alla riscossa" *'Gary Johnston' in "Team America" *'Mort' in "Madagascar" *'Rollo, parte parlata' in "La principessa sul pisello" *'Kuzco' in "Le follie di Kronk" *'Joe Ruspante' in "Surf's Up - I re delle onde" *'Linguini' in "Ratatouille" Film Tv *'John Sloan' in "Il Triangolo delle Bermuda" (Aron Ackerman) *'Bradley Cooper' in "La chiave del cuore" (Todd Doherty) *'Joseph Lawrence' in "Romantic Comedy 101" (Mark Gibson) *'Nat Faxon' in "Romy & Michele: In the Beginning" (Chad) *'Tony Curran' in "Magiche leggende" (Sean Devine) Telefilm *'Scott Foley' in "Felicity" (Noel Crane) e in "Scrubs - Medici ai primi ferri" (Sean Kelly) *'Brian Krause' in "Streghe" (Leo Wyatt) *'Dominic Monaghan' in "Lost" (Charlie Pace) *'Bradley Cooper' in "Alias" (Will Tippin) *'Milo Ventimiglia' in "Una mamma per amica" (Jess Mariano) *'Sharif Atkins' in "E.R. - Medici in prima linea" (Michael Gallant) *'Cirroc Lofton' in "Star Trek Deep Space Nine" (Jake Sisko) *'Cameron Bancroft' in "Code Name: Eternity" (Ethaniel) *'Chad Todhunter' in "Party of Five - Cinque in famiglia" (Cody) *'Eddie Malavarca' in "OZ" (Prig. #98S112 Peter Schibetta) *'Dan Montgomery' in "Wasteland" (Russell Baskin) *'Sean Holland' in "Ragazze a Beverly Hills" (Sean Eugene Holiday) *'Andrew Mark Berman' in "Blue Jeans" (Chuck Coleman) *'John Cho' in "Off Centre" (Chau) *'Adam Frost' in "Boys and girls" (Ted) *'Noah Bastian' in "2gether" (Chad Linus) '' *'Corbin Allred''' in "Un angelo poco... custode" (Steve Beauchamp) *'Andrew Shalter' in "Dharma & Greg" (Nick) *'Ewan McGregor' in "E.R. - Medici in prima linea" (Duncan) *'Jens Eulenberger' in "Amiche nemiche" (Leo Faber) Soap opera *'Alimi Ballard' in "Quando si ama" (Frankie Hubbard) *'Tony Hayes' in "Paradise Beach" (William "Grommet" Ritchie) *'Ben Unwin' in "Home & Away" (Jesse McGregor) Cartoni animati *'Porky Pig' in "Looney Tunes" e "Merrie Melodies" (riediz. 2003) *'Yakko' in "Animaniacs" *'Duncan Douglas' in "Freakazoid!" *'Aladdin' in "Aladdin" *'Quam' in "Capitan Planet e i Planeteers" *'Jimmy Olsen' in "Le avventure di Superman" *'Chad' in "RicreAzione" *'Numero Due' in "Nome in codice: Kommando Nuovi Diavoli" *'Giovane Cadetto dello Spazio' in "Duck Dodgers" *'Kuzco' in "A scuola con l'imperatore" *'Flipper' (1^ voce) in "Flipper & Lopaka" *'Moza' in "Le nuove avventure di Ocean Girl" *'Spina' in "Arcobaleno" *'Quasimodo' in "Quasimodo" *'Titeuf' in "Titeuf" *'Kassai' in "Kassai & Luk" *'Ping' in "Ping & Pong" *'Brandon-Sky' (1^ voce) in "Winx Club" *'Tentomon' in "Digimon 01" *'Lucemon - forma evoluta' in "Digimon Frontier" *'Gale' in "Guru Guru, il girotondo della magia" *'Hernan Strauss' in "Holly e Benji due fuoriclasse" *'Bob Denver' in "Che campioni, Holly e Benji!" *'Pritz' in "Final Fantasy - La leggenda dei cristalli" *'Kyosuke Kasuga' in "Orange Road" *'Ranma Saotome' in "Ranma ½" *'Garrett' in "La spada magica" *'Sakon' in "Gaiking, il robot guerriero" *'Takeo Takakura' in "Il club della magia!" *'Trunks' in "Dragon Ball Z - Il Super Saiyan della leggenda" *'Makoto' in "Pretty Sami Special" *'Hiroshi' in "Queen Emeraldas" *'Keiichi Morisato' in "Oh, mia dea!" *'Yue Kato' in "Angel Sanctuary" *'Rex' in "Eat-Man" *'Gawl Kudo' in "Generator Gawl" *'Kaworu Nagisa' in "Neon Genesis Evangelion" *'Hono' (forma infantile) in "Master Mosquiton" *'Asaba' in "Le situazioni di Lui & Lei" *'Iwata' in "Excel Saga" *'Inuyasha' in "Inuyasha" (1^ serie) *'Hige' in "Wolf's Rain" *'Kurz Weber' in "Full Metal Panic!" e "Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu" *'Tenchi' Masaki in "Shin Tenchi Muyo" Direzione del doppiaggio Film *"Torque - Circuiti di fuoco" *"La maschera di cera" *"Wolf Creek" *"Breaking News" *"Una pazza giornata a New York" *"Kyashan - La rinascita" *"Sky High - Scuola di superpoteri" *"Habana Blues" *"Get Rich or Die Tryin'" *"Derailed - Attrazione letale" *"Dracula II: Ascension" *"Shaggy Dog - Papà che abbaia... non morde" *"Bersaglio del crimine - Non ti resta che scappare" *"I figli degli uomini" *"Déjà Vu - Corsa contro il tempo" *"Reincarnation" *"300" *"Il passato" *"La musica nel cuore" *"Il mistero delle pagine perdute - National Treasure" Tv *'"Una donna per amico 2"' (RaiUno, 1999), regia di Rossella Izzo, episodio 3 "Lontani", Commesso del negozio di CD *'"Sfide"' (RaiTre), voce fuori campo Radio Voce ufficiale RAM Power 102.7 (dal 2002) Musica *'"Ranma, Ranma!"', sigla italiana del cartone "Ranma ½". (Con Monica Ward) *'"Change the world"' del cartone animato giapponese "Inuyasha", trasmesso per la prima volta in Italia da MTV nel novembre 2001 - maggio 2002. Curiosità *Il primo gruppo musicale di Massimiliano Alto (i Web) ha vinto il premio come migliori esordienti al Festival Sanremo Rock 1997. *Il suo gruppo musicale si è poi chiamato Son. *Il gruppo si è poi chiamato Emily. *Dal 2003 segue progetti solisti. Pubblicità *Spot Volkswagen *Spot Avis Premi Premio Voce dell'anno maschile - Cinema e TV al Gran Galà del Doppiaggio - Romics 2003. Collegamenti esterni * Ascolta la voce di Massimiliano Alto * Pagina web Antonio Genna Alto, Massimiliano Alto, Massimiliano